


Under Darkness

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just add chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It's Human!Inuyasha. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week week 64 "Whimper," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).

On a moonless night in a cave somewhere in Feudal Japan…

“Get off me dog breath!”

“Shut up Fleabag! I’m almost done!”

Inuyasha sat up to admire his handy work. He had painted intricate designs all over the squirming wolf demon beneath him using the chocolate syrup he had stolen from Kagome’s backpack earlier in the day. Over the course of the night, Inuyasha’s work had required many revisions causing him to lick up parts of the design and redraw them, repeatedly. Inuyasha was very pleased with his now finished artwork. Kouga on the other hand was a hard whimpering mess and was very tired of being teased.

“See ya next month fleabag.”

“Where do you think you’re going mutt-face?! What about…”

“Not my problem. I have to get back before the others wake up.”

At that Kouga made the most pitiful, pathetic whimper ever heard.

“Oh, fine, ya big baby.”

Inuyasha made a mental note to steal “chalk-lot sear-ip” more often.


End file.
